Doll's Sleep
by Gray Sheep
Summary: Explores the relationship between Shiki and Ichijo, while Ichijo picks up on some quirks in his roommate's latest behavior. Rating will fluctuate through each chapter, first chapter is K, I will give warnings. TakuSen yaoi. Don't support it, read something else.
1. Wonder

**I'm back, what a surprise. This is a relativelty short story, but it's only the first chapter and I think the chapters will flow better this way...^^'' Sorry. It's rated M, since I don't trust myself to keep it down to a lower rating, and I don't want to end up offending anyone. I'll put warnings though, if there's anything too bad.**

* * *

Takuma considered this a treat; It was so rare for Senri to laugh that it seemed unnatural to the others, and had disrupted the flow of conversation floating across the hall. It's not as if he was a bland person or had no sense of humor, of course, really his only problem is sleep deprivation. And, though his blunt comments may seem strange or rude at times, it's the best any vampire with a pressing day job could give as an observation. Takuma also suspected that he was using the money to take care of his mother.

"Ah hah ha ha ha! Heh..."

Feeling a slight weight on him, the blonde cleared his mind and looked down to see it was merely the subject of his thoughts, leaning slightly both for support and because he had bumped into him. Looking up and ignoring the boy shaking with laughter on his shoulder, he saw most of his peers had continued ahead of them. Looking to his right, he saw Rima, who stared blankly at the redhead attached to his arm.

Shiki suddenly yawned in the midst of his breathless laughing fit, causing him to cough. He rubbed his eyes.

"You seem to be energetic today, Senri." Takuma noted.

He was silent for quite a while, and Rima sighed.

"...I'm sleepy, can we go back now?" He said finally, tilting his head to look at Takuma, who hadn't noticed it, but they had stopped walking; the rest of their friends were out of sight.

"...Sure." Though it was really itching him to know what he had been laughing about...

* * *

"Ichijo...Close the curtains, you don't need all that light just to read manga..." mumbled Senri groggily, turning over in the covers to escape the blinding light from the window in between their beds.

Ichijo blinked confusedly. He was sure that he had waited for him to fall asleep before opening the curtains, which was pretty easy to do, considering as soon as he made contact with the bed, he'd be out for the day. But, surprisingly, whenever his roommate would pull an all-night-er for one reason or another, Senri would always wake up at the exact same time to go to work, and even though he looked way too tired to get going, he would get ready efficiently without moving quickly. Then he would come back to the dorm about an hour before classes, flop into bed and start snoring without doing anything about his clothes. It was quite adorable, actually, if Ichijo had anything to say about it.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, Shiki..?" Ichijo held his place in the manga, setting it on his lap.

Senri made a small noise. Ichijo took it as a yes.

"Why? Usually you'd be out like a light. Did you go to work yesterday?" Ichijo pressed earnestly.

"Close the curtains... You know we see better in the dark anyway..."

The blonde sighed. This was getting confusing. But, maybe he just skipped class to sleep or fell asleep in the bathroom or something; Ichijo wasn't in class either, the dorm leader had him practically by his ankles all day, using him to help with his paperwork from the Senate. He liked Kaname-sama, but sometimes he was a real manipulator. About Senri, he was not one to pry, but maybe he'd go ahead and help.

Ichijo stood when Senri pulled the covers over his head and tugged the drapes closed, listening to the barely-there breath of contentment from the shifting blanket lump. A head of red hair poked out of the blankets, and Ichijo took a step towards his roommate's bed tentatively; it really seemed as if something was wrong.

He was stopped in his tracks when he heard light snoring, and smiled. Good enough.

* * *

It was about midday, and the curtains now did no good to block out the blaring sunlight. Of course Takuma didn't mind. He jumped slightly when he heard Shiki stir. He'd been up all day, and it was the closest sound he'd heard the whole time, besides when Aido gotten up to get a glass of water, and whined to himself a lot while walking down the hallway. Shiki didn't waste any time. He stood up and yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He blinked groggily but went along with his routine, plodding around the room, dressing and ignoring the horrid bed head. Tamuka assumed his manager took care of it, and giggled just as the model was opening the door to leave.

Shiki paused. "...What?" he turned his sleepy face the blonde, who had sat in the bed unnoticed.

"Nothing. Have a nice day!" Takuma beamed. Shiki promptly left with a nod and Takuma sighed.

Usually Senri was an onlooker, only observing and once in a while commenting laxly on something stupid, or forgotten that couldn't really be overlooked, even by him. But when sharing a room with someone, and someone like Takuma in that case, he can actually somewhat have a conversation. Sometimes he'll ask Takuma for something, but it's extremely rare. He sneaks in things that he wants, or ignores it completely, possibly to avoid trouble. Such as the time on Takuma's 18th birthday (in human years) when the boy had purposely cut him to taste his blood. He either didn't understand how intimate that kind of thing is in vampire society, or just plainly didn't care about the social and school rules.

Maybe he'd slept through the rules, Ichijo wondered, before deciding that joke was in bad taste.

It was true, he simply wasn't concerned with anything or anyone as far as anyone knows. He doesn't even get angry at anyone, no matter what they do to him, which can really get to Takuma and Rima at times.

Ichijo shuffled out of bed after a short nap and a few more chapters of manga, and had just finished a shower when Shiki got back, and collapsed onto his bed immediately. He had just a little while longer to sleep before class.

Should he confront him later? Ichijo knew the boy too well to miss the oddities throughout the day. But, he he still was not one to pry about it, which Shiki seemed thankful for; Even if he slipped up and gave a hint or pieces of his past and family matters were recognized in any way by the other, he would only brush off the situation and add the information to his growing mental file on the young and mysterious vampire: Shiki Senri.

Another thing Takuma mused about quite often was how UN-vampire-like he seemed sometimes, though his blonde roommate was usually the one accused of this. He supposed they could be somewhat alike in this factor; Ichijo had excessive amounts of energy, while Shiki was lacking in energy severely for their kind.

Maybe this similarity was what drew him to the model, and vise versa.

* * *

**So there you go. This story I believe will help me practice working with different characters without screwing up the dialogue or behavior just to suit my purposes for the story. A lot of it is Takuma thinking about Shiki, which is my way of using close friendship and/or understanding to explore the character more... XD But there will be plot, though nothing too extravagant. It might have a bit of humor later. I know this might not look too interesting, but I have plans! .'' My biggest goal is to keep them in-character, and keep it entertaining.**

**~Gray Sheep**


	2. AN Please read

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know you're not supposed to make author's notes as whole chapters, but I'm willing to break the rules to tell you this. Please read. ;-;

My computer had broken down while I was about ¾ into writing the 2nd chapter, (It was quite lengthy too) (That's what she said) so the ENTIRE thing was completely lost, which both discouraged me and caused me to be a bit hazy on what was exactly in the chapter. I was finally completely satisfied with my writing, too, and this actually started on the plot... D: Soo that's why it's been delayed. As of now, I (obviously) have a new computer, and I have for a while, I just couldn't bring myself to start. (MAYBE if you review I'll rewrite it and not just give up. I honestly felt like deleting it today, but instead I'm writing this note, to be considerate to people if they actually like this.) Now obviously, I do have a new computer, and I know that you can extract files from a computer that's already broken, but I really don't have the money to do that right now...

Thank you for reading, please review or something, tell me if you want me to continue. If I do I promise it'll be interesting, and your feedback really does help in motivating me.

~That fluffy gray thing that can somehow use a keyboard with hooves.


End file.
